Daj sobie pomóc
by Nimla
Summary: Daj sobie pomóc, chociaż ten jeden raz...Krótkie opowiadanko TemarixShikamaru


Tsunade wezwała Shikamaru do siebie

-Dziś przyleciał do nas ptak z wieścią, że wioska piasku chce pogłębić przyjazne stosunki z Konohą i w tym celu pragnie wysłać do nas ambasadora. Po za braniem udziału jako egzaminator na egzaminie na chunina ma również poznać nasze zwyczaje. Co o tym sądzisz?

- Może to być dla nas korzystne, ale my tez moglibyśmy wysłać taką osobę do nich. Wtedy w razie wojny będziemy mieli o sobie podobne informacje.

-Też tak myślę, w takim razie decyzja podjęta, będziesz przewodnikiem tej osoby.

-Ale, dlaczego ja?

-Bo najlepiej według mnie się na to nadajesz, bo znasz tę osobę.

-Serio, kto to taki?

-Temari.

-Co, czemu ona? Czemu ja? Jejku, ale do uciążliwe...

-Koniec rozmowy Shikamaru, bądź gotowy na jej przyjście.

Chłopak oczywiście przez najbliższe dni nie robił nic konstruktywnego. Grał w shogi z ojcem i Asumą, gapił się na chmury. Jedna jego część chciała przyjazdu dziewczyny, a druga wręcz przeciwnie. Wiedział, ze czeka go użeranie się z nią, a tak pięknie było nic nie robić..

Leżał brzuchem do góry na swoim ulubionym domu, gdy widok przesłoniła mu czyjaś postać. Wiedział, kto to, i nie wróżyło to dobrze. Musiał nadrabiać miną.

-O, cześć Temari, jak minęła podróż?

Jej mina wcale nie złagodniała, było źle.

-To ja mam ciebie szukać, to ty miałeś być moim przewodnikiem!

Stwierdził, że w tej sytuacji chyba trzeba to przemilczeć. Lepiej nie rozwścieczyć jej jeszcze bardziej.

-Przydaj się na coś zabierz mnie do Hokage-, Mimo, że jej głos złagodniał to nadal była na niego wkurzona.- Czy ty robisz coś innego po za zbijaniem bąków?

-Jak nie muszę, to nie robię, No juz jesteśmy.

Tsunade ucieszyła się na ich widok.

-Już jesteś, to dobrze, mam nadzieję, że przewodnik nie będzie sprawiał problemów. Póki, co możesz iść odpocząć, a od jutra zaczniesz pracować.

Wyszli i Shikamaru odprowadził dziewczynę do jej kwatery w pobliżu jego domu.

-Jak będziesz mnie potrzebowała, to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać, pewnie będę ci musiał trochę poopowiadać o wiosce, ech to takie uciążliwe- ostatnie słowa wymruczał pod nosem, chociaż z niewiadomych przyczyn podobała mu się ta myśl.

Gdy chłopak odszedł, Temari poczuła ulgę, ale z drugiej strony zaczęła już tęsknić za tym głupkiem. Ruszyła do niego następnego dnia. Na początku musiała poznać trochę historii wioski by na czymś oprzeć to wszystko. Chłopak zabrał ją na spacer w okolice wioski. Trochę to wszystko było skomplikowane jak mówił o klanie Uchiha i Senju. Opowiadał ciekawie, a jego głos, gdy się nie zgrywał i nie narzekał brzmiał nawet ładnie. Najbardziej jednak urzekła ją duma w jego głosie. Gdy zaczął mówić o walce Uchihy Madary i 1 Hokage przerwał mu jakiś hałas po prawej stronie ścieżki.

-Hmm, pewnie jakiś zwierz stwierdził odwracając się, poszedł w tamtą stronę, i to był błąd.

Dziewczyna zapatrzyła się jego oddalającą sylwetkę i zanim zorientowała się, ze to pułapka już leżała ogłuszona na ziemi. Gdy chłopak wrócił widział już tylko plecy oddalającego się porywacza. Nie zastanawiając się ruszył za nim w pogoń, po drodze wymyślił strategie. Był bez obciążenia, ale i tak ciężko mu było dogonić porywacza, gdy to zrobił szybko schwytał go w kontrolę cienia. Odwrócił się i Shikamaru doznał szoku, to członek korzeni. O co tu chodzi? Kazał mu puścić Temari, a ta osunęła się bezwładnie na ziemie. Jeszcze jedno nie dawał mu spokoju, za łatwo poszło. I miał racje dostrzegł postać skrytą w liściach. Szybko rzucił tam shurikenem i ku własnemu zdziwieniu usłyszał czyjś krzyk, ale nie trafił w witalny punkt. To nadal było zbyt proste. Stwierdził, że nie ma dużo czasu, to miało zabrać jego czakrę albo go zatrzymać. Poderżnął gardło temu, którego złapał, ale to był klon. Wytężył słuch, ale nic nie słyszał. Teraz musi być ostrożny, korzenie tak łatwo się nie poddają. Tylko, po co im Temari?

Wziął dziewczynę na ręce i ruszył jak najszybciej. Musiał wyprzedzić ich o kilka ruchów. Jak się spodziewał niedługo już słyszał jak ktoś za nim podąża. Nie jedna, ale co najmniej 5 osób. "Cholera"- przemknęło mu przez głowę "Nie mam z nimi szans w bezpośrednim starciu, a i uciec nie dam rady". Chłopak myślał bardzo intensywnie. I po chwili już wiedział, co musi robić. Zboczył trochę z najkrótszej drogi do wioski. Miał nadzieję, że znajdzie to miejsce. Biegł ile sił w nogach. Widział już prześwit między drzewami, ale przeciwnicy byli nieznośnie blisko, byli dookoła. Gdy wyskoczył na polanę odetchnął z ulgą, zdążył na czas. Położył Temari na ziemi i usiadł zmęczony. Napastnicy stali na krańcu polany nie wiedząc, czemu nie mogą tu wejść. A Shikamaru uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

-To potężna bariera, mogą tu wejść tylko członkowie mojego klanu i ktoś, na kim im bardzo zależy. Nie dostaniecie się tu.- Zanim zdążył ich o coś zapytać rozdzielili się i ustawili wokół bariery

-Nie możesz zostać tam wiecznie.

Już chciał im odpowiedzieć, ale kątem oka zobaczył, że jego towarzyszka próbuje się podnieść. Złapał ją za ramiona i podtrzymał w pozycji siedzącej. Wyglądała na mocno zdezorientowaną. Podniosła wzrok i ujrzała badawcze spojrzenie jej wybawcy.

-Nic ci nie jest?- W jego głosie nie było ironii tylko czysta troska, spuściła wzrok

-Raczej nie...

-To dobrze, poczekaj tu i się nie ruszaj, ja się nimi zajmę- Ostatnie słowa przepełnione były złością. Temari nawet nie widziała dokładnie jak i kiedy to zrobił. W przypływie wściekłości udało mu się pokonać czterech członków korzeni, piąty zniknął. Gdyby go zapytać, też by pewnie nie wiedział jak to zrobił. Wrócił do dziewczyny, chciała wstać, ale jej nie pozwolił i wziął ją znowu na ręce.

-Postaw mnie, mogę już chodzić!

-Ani myślę, ledwo sama siedzisz.

Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zamknął jej usta delikatnym pocałunkiem.

-Daj sobie pomóc- Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło, a jej po raz pierwszy zabrakło słów.


End file.
